fmafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Halofrkxl
Hello, congratulations on the new Wikia. Even though FMA fails Enough for a wiki? that guide only applies to wiki requests, not to wiki after they have been created. If you would like assistance from me or the WGEP feel free to ask, as a project aiming to bring together as many Wikia about Anime, Manga, Cartoons, and Comics and give every series from small to large full intricate documentation we would be happy to help and collaborate. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) Apr 27, 2007 @ 23:45 (UTC) :Well, I'm not much of an actual editor. When it comes to adding content, that's not may real talent. My skills are in administration, organization, getting a community to communicate, and all the backend stuff like Site styles, interfaces, scripts, and advanced templates. I also do bot work. So I'm not much for adding content, but as part of the WGEP just about all the backend, template. interface, and organizational stuff can be easily done. You'll be able to focus on content while all the techncal stuff is handled for you. p.s: The best way to start content is to copy all the relevant Wikipedia content using then expand on it. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) Apr 30, 2007 @ 16:43 (UTC) Does this mean you want the wiki to be part of the WGEP? If so I'll ask Angela to put the Bot flag on the WGEP's bot. Though, As a Project Head I need the Bureaucrat tag to because It's my responsibility to manage promoting new project admins, and promoting someone from the community to local admin if a wiki loses all of it's admins. ps: Don't promote every user who comes along to help, it's best to be a bit conservative with those tags. Small Wikia don't need very many admins, and it takes staff intervention to deadmin a harmfull user who's been promoted. I'll do some of the simpler setups first while I'm waiting for your answer. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) Apr 30, 2007 @ 19:38 (UTC) WGEP The WGEP (Wikia Graphical Entertainment Project) is a project which involves multiple Wikia with Anime, Manga, Cartoons, or Comics as their topic. Someone else asked me to explain the project, so I gave a long set of details. I have the Extended information page which gives the details about the project. As well as What will happen? which helps explain what happens to a wiki when it joins. Being part of the WGEP still means you'll be a local admin and local head for the FMP wiki. But there is a lot of shared templates, systems, etc... Which makes adding content easier. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) May 1, 2007 @ 07:14 (UTC) :PS: The WGEP has a global Character infobox system, it's got a bunch of improvements over the one you have. I would only need to add a few sub boxes for content, and it could be used in place of that template. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) May 1, 2007 @ 07:47 (UTC) ::Is adding me as a Bureaucrat a yes? I'm still confused. If it is then I'll start setting up the wiki to be compatible with the WGEP after I ask for the bot flag like how it's being done at the Ghost in the Shell Wiki which is also joining the project. Well, I'll ask for the bot flag anyways so that I can help with things like automating the fixing of double redirects, or doing mass changes you request. ~Dantman-local(talk|local) May 2, 2007 @ 20:03 (UTC) Logo Hi Halofrkxl. Thanks for on this wiki. Did you know that you can change the logo for this wiki by a .png file called Wiki.png? Let me know if you need any help with that. Angela talk 02:26, 1 June 2007 (UTC) Remember to use talk page Always remember to leave messages for people on a user's talk page, not the page itself (this can be found in the discussion tab) Also, don't abuse ADMIN POWAH! This could lead to the wiki staff noticing and revoking your admin status. I won't report it on you ever, but the wiki staff occasionally checks up on the wikis, and any apparent power abuse will lead to loss of aforementioned ADMIN POWAH!. (The wikia staff haz ultimate power on this wiki, even though they won't interfere 99.999 percent of the time.). Also, don't go implying that i haxed your account. Also, don't imply that you are above any of the other admins on this site, that will just lead to a powah war, which could get ugly (i was there for powah war at halopedia, not pretty)17:24, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Adminship. Hello, it was said on the front page you were looking for some administrators? I believe I would be a good candidate due to knowing/owning most of the series of Full Metal Alchemist. Therefore being knowledgeable and aslo I dabble in formatting. Thank you. -Zéro Lawliet. I think I'd be a good admin on this wiki. I just finished watching the whole series so everything's fresh. Tell me if I need to do anything else, thanks. --10reapaer01 01:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Good Evening I have found out that your looking for an Administrator I assure you that I will be a hard working Admin. And I have known a lot about Full Metal Alchemist including te anime and manga series. in addition to that there is a Full Metal Alchemist Anime in our area i could report and add that to the wiki. I Also dislike and do not promote "Vandalisim". I also speak appropreately. thank you very much -9th Judge Gabranth